Douche révélatrice
by billy et menssa
Summary: Hermione et Ginny decident de visiter les vestiaires de quidditch...............


Disclaimer : tous les personnage, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Douche révélatrice  
  
Elle l'avait fait, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il faut dire que ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ginny avait distrait Harry, il faut dire qu'elle était doué pour ça, et elle n'avait eu qu'a se faufiler dans la chambre pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Et elle était ici, elle, Hermione Granger, préfète de griffondor, dans les douches du vestiaire de quidditch avec à ses côtés Ginny Weasley, qui piaffait d'impatience. Hermione devait se l'avouer, elle s'était laissé convaincre très facilement, les arguments de Ginny et son regard suppliant qui avait rappelé à Hermione celui de Ron quand il voulait lui soutirer quelque chose l'avait amené ici à attendre que ses deux meilleurs amis sortent de la douche.  
  
Flash back  
  
« S'il te plait, herm, vient avec moi je me sens mal de faire ça toute seule » « Je t'ai aidé à avoir la cape, tu ne m'as jamais dit que je devais venir et puis tu sais tu passes tes journées colée à Harry je ne crois pas qu'il serait répugné par l'idée de toi le déshabillant » « Justement!! Je ne veut pas faire l'amour, je suis curieuse c'est tout! » « Curieuse!! » « Oui!! Et puis il y aura peut être ce grand rouquin couvert de taches de rousseurs que tu passes tes journées à regarder, tu sais mon frère. » « GINNY!! » « Ne t'énerve pas. s'il te plait vient avec moi. » Et là, ce regard si semblable à celui de son frère, elle avait craqué.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Elle sentait Ginny trembler certainement d'excitation, Hermione n'était pas non plus très calme, il fallait dire que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser convaincre alors qu'elle était certainement une des filles les plus têtues de Poudlard mais de toute façon dès qu'il s'agissait des weasley elle était faible: bill et Charlie représentaient les grands frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, Percy l'avait déstabilisé au point qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui dire ces quatre vérités, les jumeaux n'avait jamais été réprimandé par elle pour toute leur farces alors que c'était son devoir de préfet, Ginny était la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle lui passait tout, quand à Ron elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais mais elle en était folle que se soit de rage ou d'amour. C'était pour elle le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard et ce qui l'énervait ces dernier temps c'est qu'elle n'était plus la seule à le penser et il finirait bien par le remarquer un jour ou l'autre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Ron sortir de la douche se fut seulement quand il commença à parler à Harry qu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle le vit. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça: il était grand et fin mais Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il devait être mince mais le quidditch faisait des miracles, ces muscles bien dessiné sans être prononcé aurait fait baver n'importe quelle fille. Hermione baissa les yeux jusqu'à son ventre traversé par cette ravissante ligne de poils plus foncé que ces cheveux et qui descendait jusqu'à son ... et Hermione se sentit rougir. Ginny, elle, avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Voir un garçon nu l'intéressait mais son frère! Non merci!  
  
« Harry tu as fini ? » Ron passa sa serviette dans ses cheveux et s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la douche juste en face des filles et plus particulièrement de Hermione qui n'en perdait pas une miette.  
  
« Non , tu as bien fait vite! » « Tu crois que c'est drôle les douches froides? »  
  
Harry se mit à rire « Encore? » « Qu'est ce que tu veux! j'y peux rien! elle est sublime. » Il soupira « Parle lui, regarde moi et Gin » « Oui mais Ginny était folle de toi depuis ses dix ans, moi la seule façon d'être touché par elle se serait de me transformer en livre. »  
  
Hermione sursauta, il ne parlait pas d'elle ce n'était pas possible  
  
« Ron!! C'est à cause de réflexion comme ça que vous vous disputez tout le temps. » « Oh!! Pas tout le temps seulement quand j'ai envie de l'embrasser. » « Et? » « D'accord, c'est tout le temps. » Harry sortit une serviette autour des hanches. Ginny fut déçue et Hermione soulagé.  
  
« Oh !!Ron s'il te plait cache ça!! » dit Harry en désignant le bas ventre de Ron. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'es jaloux ? » Ils se mirent à rire et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Hermione était stupéfaite jamais elle ne pourrait oublié ce qu'elle venait de voir, ni ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ginny grogna et entraîna Hermione vers l'extérieur.  
  
Il pleuvait, Hermione en était heureuse ça la calmerait peut être, il faisait noir, la lune brillait, elle était heureuse, il parlait d'elle, il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, comme elle l'aimait.  
  
« Au moins ça aura servi à quelque chose. »dit Ginny sortant Hermione de ses rêveries. « Hein!! » « Rien, juste que j'y ai gagné une belle sœur. Je te laisse rêvasser » Elle s'éloigna en riant ouvertement.  
  
Rêvasser!! Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle rêvassait, elle devait faire quelque chose n'importe quoi . Ron sortit des vestiaires ,emmitouflé dans sa robe de sorcier , pressé de rejoindre Hermione pour se faire réprimandé parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le devoir de potions de rogue. Il adorait quand elle se mettait en colère au moins dans ces moments là, elle ne pensait qu'à lui et pas à ce stupide Krum. Et il la vit planté au milieu du terrain sous la pluie, si belle avec ses cheveux qui tombait maintenant jusqu'à ses reins, toute menue et petite à côté de lui, intrigué il s'approcha. Elle était toute rouge et souriait à la lune, elle devait être là depuis un bout de temps parce qu'elle était trempé, des gouttes d'eau glissait sur ses joues. Doucement pour ne pas effacer ce si beau sourire, il dit:  
  
« Mione? » Toujours en souriant elle tourna son visage vers lui. « Ça va? », continua Ron Elle rougit encore plus. « Oui, tout va bien » « On dirait que tu as fait une bêtise, tu es toute rouge. » Elle frissonna, il s'approcha pour la protéger du vent « On devrait rentré. qu'est ce que tu faisait là? » « Je suis venu te voir » « Et? » « Je t'ai vu!! » « Ben! Oui je suis là » ne comprenant pas vraiment. « Oui , tu es là » elle sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha encore, elle était heureuse de son geste instinctif pour la réchauffer bien que ce ne soit pas de froid qu'elle frissonnait mais sa présence la troublait toujours. « Tu veux me dire quelque chose? Si c'est pour la retenue que rogue m'a passé, je peut te dire que Neville a faillit tout faire exploser et que le seul moyen de sauver Poudlard était de l'aider, je ne trichais pas. Je te jure, tu as passés deux heures à m'expliquer les ingrédients hier soir et.. » « Ron! Arrête! Ce n'est pas pour ça! » Hermione commençait à s'énerver. ce petit incident, elle l'avait oublier depuis que Ron lui était apparu dans toute sa splendeur mais le voir mentir la rendait folle. Sauver Poudlard et puis quoi encore. Ron obéissant ne dit plus rien et la regarda, elle était perdu dans ces pensées ce qui lui permettait de pratiquer son sport préféré qui n'était autre que de l'admirer. Hermione loin d'être dupe et sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle le laissa faire mais une idée lui vint pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Le provoquer: « Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes? » Il ne s'y attendais pas, il tressaillit et le bout de ses oreilles se mit à rougir « Je ne te regarde pas. Je ..heum je je réfléchissait. » D'une certaine façon il ne mentait pas, il pensait à elle. Elle s'approcha encore plus, ils se touchaient presque et elle dû lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était parfait, pensait t'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. D'une voix un peu roque, elle lui chuchota: « Sur quoi réfléchissais-tu? » Il allait devenir fou, elle était si près, si douce et il y avait dans ces yeux une lueur de..de désir! Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras l'embrasser... « Tu ne cherches pas par hasard un moyen de te métamorphoser en livre? » dit-elle riant sous cap. Elle avait osé, elle l'avait dit... mais vu son air perplexe il n'avait pas compris. « De quoi parle tu? » Là il était perdu se transformer en bouquin quel intérêt et puis ils n'avaient jamais appris ça. À moins que... Non pas ça, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce qu'il venait de dire à harry. « Quoi??? » Bon il fallait y aller plus fort: « Je me demande juste quel type de bouquin tu serais? » Il sembla paniqué. « Mais je te regretterai surtout depuis que je sais que tes adorables taches de rousseurs recouvrent tout ton corps. » « QU...QUOI? HERMIONE GRANGER QUE FAISAIT TU DANS LES VESTIAIRES ET OU DIABLE ETAIT TU CACHE? » Il était horrifié. Le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait vu nu ou parce qu'elle avait entendu qu'il était fou d'elle. Elle ne voudrait jamais plus lui parler c'était sur ou pire elle se moquerait. Une lueur s'alluma dans son esprit, elle ne riait pas de lui, elle avait l'air plutôt déçu et qu'avait t-elle dit? Ses taches de rousseurs! Adorables!  
  
Pourquoi rien n'allait comme elle voulait, il était furieux, il lui en voudrait de l'avoir espionner. Elle était perdu, il l'aimait oui ou non? Et là sans prévenir, il fit ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il fasse, il l' embrassa. Et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde .Il était doux, chaud, sucré, il la pressait contre lui ... elle voulait plus. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis elles glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses doux cheveux roux. Elle l'entendit gémir, elle se colla complètement à lui , elle voulait se perdre dans ses bras, là où tout était parfait.  
  
Parfaite! Voilà ce qu'elle était, ces lèvres étaient aussi bonnes qu'un bonbon, tout en n'étant que le goût d' Hermione. Il n'avait pu se retenir de toute façon c'était maintenant ou jamais . Elle allait le tuer mais il s'en fichait au moins il mourai heureux, il l'aurai embrassé ce qui jusqu'à il y avait 5 minutes était le but ultime de sa vie. Mais surprise !!!plutôt que de le repousser elle s'approchait, elle le touchait c'était tout bonnement divin et là tout les fantasmes qu'il avait d'elle furent balayé par cet unique, petit et chaste baiser, il n'imaginait même pas ce que ce serait si il avait un jour le bonheur de lui faire l'amour. À cette pensé, il se mit à gémir et approfondit le baiser en caressant doucement ces lèvres avec sa langue. La réponse vint sans tarder elle ouvrit la bouche et il put l'embrasser comme il rêvait de le faire, profondément, passionnément, ne s'arrêtant jamais.  
  
« HUMM!HUMM! » « Mr weasley! Melle Granger! »  
  
À la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall, ils tressaillirent et se séparèrent rapidement, rougissant furieusement l'un comme l'autre.  
  
« Je vais certainement regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'interrompre la seule chose qui aurait pu ramené le calme dans la salle commune des Griffondors mais Peeves est en train d'effrayer les premières années et vous êtes tout les deux introuvables alors pouvez vous s'il vous plait, remplir vos devoirs de préfet sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir en particulier vous concernant Melle Granger. Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfète en chef et que votre rôle et de veiller sur vos camarades?»  
  
Cette tirade avait était dites d'un ton sec et froid mais le sourire qui les accompagnait démentait la dureté de ces mots et dans un petit rire elle leur dit:  
  
« Et un conseil, le terrain de quidditch alors que nous sommes en octobre et qu'une tempête se prépare n 'est certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour montrer son affection, Mr Weasley préférait y la prochaine fois une salle plus privé et chauffé. »  
  
Médusé tout les deux ils ne purent prononcer qu'un faible: « Oui, professeur » Semblant satisfaite, Minerva s'éloigna en souriant intérieurement, heureuse que la dernière guerre s'étant dérouler à Poudlard ait été fini., enfin pour au moins une quinzaine d'années tout du moins. Elle riait déjà des farces que la future génération de roux inventeront pour animer Poudlard .Elle retourna dans le château, entendant Ginny s'énerver contre Peeves qui faisait tomber tout les tableaux du grand hall, et elle pressa le pas en maudissant Dumbledore d'avoir choisi des préfets tous plus roux les uns que les autres...  
  
FIN  
  
Si cela vous a plu, une petite review ne fait jamais de mal et sera plus que la bien venu .  
A la prochaine.  
Billy et menssa 


End file.
